A Break Me Doll
by X-Alexius-X
Summary: Naruto has been on the edge of a suicidal life for years. Finally he can't take it any longer and he stumbles. Will anyone be there to save him, or will they just make him believe that he really is a Break Me Doll.


Me: Yo what up my peeps!!!! How u doin tuday?

Sasuke: what the hell did she just say?

Naruto: just ignore her and maybe she'll go away....

Me: What was that? (evil eye)

Naruto: uh...er...um...nothing....

Me: Yeah right...

Naruto: uh he he he he eh.....

Sasuke: (tries to sneak away)

Naruto: Oh no you don't if I have to suffer through this so do you! (pulls Sasuke Back)

Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOO! Let Go of me you Dobe!

Naruto: (sticks out his tongue) Nu!

Both: (Glare at each other) (imaginary death daggers begin to fly) (war rages in their minds)

Me: Uh -_-; morons.......

Kakashi: Alexius does not own Naruto nor any of its forms animated and or written.

Me: yeah....not to depressed about that....(secretly loves it, but wants to control Fruits Basket)

Naruto: (under his breath) Thank god....

Me: (glare)

Naruto: (Shiver)

Me: (gives in) whatever...on with he show)

Warning: (kind of sad at the begining....Enjoy!)

'_thoughts_' "speach"

DividerXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A Break Me Doll**

The rain was pouring down, tumbling in sheets of sadness. Konoha's residence shelteered themselves in their homes, secluded to their own selves happily. Only one coould find no peace. One Naruto Uzamaki sat alone by himself on a bench in the abandoned park. Rain drenched him as he looked blankly at the empty swings and the muddy ground. The thoughts inside his head were tormenting. In there he faced his worst enemy,the only one he believed he could never beat, himself.

_'I messed up. There's no other way to put it. Everyone hates me. They think I'm a monster. No, I am a monster. They try to be friendly, but I can see the look of disgust in their eyes. they're afraid and hateful. They're turning into people just like the rest of the village, it only took more time. My friends, each and every one of them, can't even look me in the eye without that spark of anger. It's the same anger I've seen forever. It's so lonely, so cold, why am I still here. I already know the answer to that one. Because I can't leave, there's nowhere to go. I'm here locked in the eternal hatred of being a monster.' _ Those thoughts pounded inside of him, scratching at the very core of his being. It was becoming to much. The buzz of dispair. He couldn't handle it. He stood slowly as if not wanting to disturb the dreary evening. He raised his head, allowing the rain to wash away the tears that he hadn't even known he had cried. He took a deep breath, filling his body with air. He held as if he were afraid to lose it all. Then, he silently let it out in a sigh. He decided he wasn't even worthy to scream, monsters weren't allowed after all. He left the park, heading for a place even lonlier than there, his own home.

He moved slowly, not sure if his feet would let him go any faster. Why hurry home to nothing they seemed to say. He silently agreed with them and just stared out into the dark night. Footsteps, he heard footsteps coming from around the corner. He didn't speed up, he didn't want to. He watched as the familiar head of pink hair came into view, Sakura. She held an umbrella, keeping herself dry from the rain. She turned, shock on her face at the sight of him.

"Naruto, what are you doing,? You're getting soaked." she asked, the faking tone he had come to know present. She hurried over to him and went to shift her umbrella to cover them both. Naruto held out his arm and pushed the offer away. He looked in her eyes to see her reaction to his touch. He saw fear, and yet hatred. It was all he ever saw in anyone these days. If only he knew why. No, he didn't need to know. He didn't want to know why he no longer was cared about.

"I'm fine, Sakura." he said. His voice was barely filled with any strength, such a contrast to his once blissful self. For a second her eyes shifted to a slight caring look. He went to catch it again, but ti was gone. He knew he was just hallucinating, but he wanted to hope. She took a moment to reply, but when she did it made his heart fall.

"Alright, Naruto, you look fine. Goodbye." she said, waving him off like he was a fly. She stepped away, hurredly in his eyes. He just wanted to scream, but again he held it in. It felt as though soon he would be at breaking point.

_'No, I'm not fine. I'm anything but fine! No one cares, no one even notices. They ignore me! They Hate Me! Why can't I be normal to you? Why am I feared? I am not a monster, am I?' _The thoughts were back again, but he supressed them. He stood there, letting the silence caress his sorrow into depression. Sometimes, he just felt like a porclein doll.

_'No, I'm not a doll, I'm a monster. I feel as though people will just pick me up, only to break me. Huh, maybe I'm just everyone's Break Me Doll. The worst thing about all this is, no one would even care to save me.' _he slowly trudged back to his house. The thoughts tore at him, shredding him into a bloody mess on the inside.

_'How could it have gotten this far?'_ he got no answer as he found himself sinking into something from which he knew could never be real, but it hurt just the same. He froze, just seconds from stepping into the soliude of a broken home. He clutched at his chest, willing the firey pain to leave, but it only seemed to grow darker.

"Please, someone please save me." he whispered into the wind. He had finally snapped into the final abyss. No one could save him now. He truly was a Break Me doll.

DividerXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Ok end of chapter one!

Naruto: What the hell was that?

Sasuke: O.o

Me: (tranqualizes them) It's a work in progress!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

Both: (can't here her cause of the tranqualizing)

Kakashi: Rate and review

Me: Yes please I wanna know what you think so far....was it too sad....I tried to pull it all out of my iner emo...did it work? Come on tell me! I wanna Know! Is it Bad? (goes slightly worry crazy)

Kakashi: (pulls me away) Come on now lets let the nice people breath ok....

Me: Ok...RATE AND REVIEW!!!!


End file.
